


Legends Mourn

by TheIntelligentHufflepuff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentHufflepuff/pseuds/TheIntelligentHufflepuff
Summary: He truly is, T’Challa thinks with dismay, the Winter Soldier with all the fight drained out. And that just makes him Bucky Barnes.





	Legends Mourn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly because Steve in the trailer scared the crap out of me and it's a gloomy day so I'm feeling angst. Also I'm hoping we get to see Steve and T'Challa have a close relationship as Chadwick Boseman (?) said they trust each other.

T’Challa finds him tucked away in a corner of Shuri’s lab, fine, long hair curtaining his face. It's not enough to conceal his blank expression, nor do the layers of his uniform hide the frail shaking of his ribs. He truly is, T’Challa thinks with dismay, the Winter Soldier with all the fight drained out. 

 

And really that just makes him Bucky Barnes. 

 

T’Challa settles on his haunches next to him. Unlike Bucky, he's taken off his bloodied suit and changed into relaxed robes, though the necklace remains a comforting weight across his chest; the thwarted invasion has shaken them all, and nobody quite feels safe. Especially after losing the people that they did. 

 

“He was a good man.” T’Challa says carefully. It seems empty despite being true, but he has nothing else. Unlike with Shuri, he has not had a lifetime to familiarise himself with the way Bucky’s mind responds to grief. He cannot comfort him like he could comfort his sister after their father’s death. 

 

“The best.” Barnes agrees, voice cracking. T’Challa is surprised he has any tears left- he'd been the first to find them after the fighting had died down, Bucky’s face buried in Steve’s stagnant chest as his lungs had heaved as if he was trying to breathe for two. Now, Barnes shakes his head, eyes focussed on a point far away  “He didn't deserve it. More than anyone else, he didn't…” 

 

Heart aching for Bucky’s loss, and for his own, T’Challa puts a hand on his flesh shoulder. Bucky stiffens minutely, but it seems to centre him. He takes a deep breath, and when he meets T’Challa’s eyes his own are dry. 

 

Bucky swallows “I’m going to spend the rest of my life wishing it was me.” 

 

T’Challa swallows a wince. It's too raw a confession, hits too close to home. It's all he can do not to let his own words falter when He responds “He loved you.” 

 

Bucky shakes his head, bringing his flesh hand to curl in a loose fist over his chest “Not like I loved him.” 

 

T’Challa considers disagreeing. He’d had his suspicions from the start, but hadn't wanted to push his respectful acquaintance with Steve by seeking to have them confirmed. In the end Steve had brought the topic up himself, asking with a wry smile if T’Challa had figured it out yet. He’d then taken to joining in Okoye’s gentle teasing over his relationship with Nakia, and T’Challa had given as good in return. Shuri found it immensely amusing that the King of Wakanda and Paragon of Liberty had bonded over their shared romantic inability. He smiles sadly. It wouldn't do to burden Bucky with the additional pain of missed opportunity. 

 

“Perhaps. But that is all the more reason to give meaning to his sacrifice.”

 

“To finish his fight.” Bucky confirms, grim and determined “That, I can do.” 

 

T’Challa opens his mouth to reply, but is interrupted by the demure chirping of his kimoyo beads. Bucky notices. 

 

“Duty calls.” 

 

“Yes.” T’Challa admits as he stands- his country is in turmoil and he must take the lead “I am afraid I must go. May I recommend that you do so, too. We all," he adds pointedly "share your pain.”

 

Bucky nods, but makes no move to leave the solitude of the lab. T'Challa doesn't press. Either Bucky will locate some of the Avengers, or he will remain in the lab and eventually Shuri will emerge to throw herself into her work. Both ways, he will not be alone for long. 

 

“Thank you.” Bucky says quietly “I know you're busy.” 

 

T’Challa shakes his head “We are all one tribe.” He simply says “We look after each other.” 

 

As he closes the door, he hears Bucky release a shaky laugh. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
